fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Mary Test's Statue
"Come on!" Mickey Mouse called to Mary Test, the others, and her brother, Johnny Test, as he, Shanti, Goofy, Jenny Foxworth, Penny, Daisy Duck, Melody, and Babs Bunny walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Jenny covered Johnny's eyes and Penny covered Mary's eyes. "Guys, why can't you tell me what this is all about?" Mary curiously asked. "Awhuck, you'll see! It's a surprise." Goofy responded with a chuckle. After they entered the cottage, Goofy closed the door and Jenny uncovered Johnny's eyes and Penny uncovered Mary's eyes. "TA-DA!" Penny exclaimed when they were all the way in the cave, pointing ahead, and the others smiled as Mary and Johnny looked on in surprise, stopping short when they saw something in the center of the cottage. There, tilted to one side, was the statue of Jimmy Two-Shoes! "Jimmy's statue!" Mary exclaimed in surprise. "Oh, you guys are the best!" Johnny exclaimed. He kissed Jenny and her friends and took Mary to the cave. "It looks just like him!" Mary gasped. If only it really were him, she thought. "Why, Jimmy, you want me to run away with you?" she asked. "This is all so sudden!" And then. Daisy's father, Aladdin, arrived. "Uncle Aladdin!" Mary yelped when she saw Aladdin at the entrance with an intent look on his face. Daisy and her friends got out of the cave. Aladdin stepped out of the entrance and into the cottage. In the uneven light, his face was etched in shadows. "I consider myself a very reasonable father to Daisy. I set certain rules and I expect them to be obeyed, not broken!" Aladdin said angrily. Mary tried to explain. "But, Uncle Aladdin, We really-" "Is it true that you rescued Jen the guitar girl from drowning?" he demanded. "Uncle Aladdin, we had to!" Johnny exclaimed. "Contact between the mortal realm and the immortal realm is forbidden! Guys, you know that. Everyone knows that!" "She would have died!" Mary protested. "Bah!" Aladdin scoffed. "One less mortal to worry about!" "You can't punish us." Mary said. "Mary, think about what happened to your parents!" Aladdin shouted. He began to sing: Aladdin: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Johnny protested. Aladdin: For once, just listen will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "He's not a barbarian!" Mary shouted. Aladdin: Don't try that same old song! I'll have you grounded until next year! Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "You don't even know him!" Mary shouted. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same!" Aladdin roared. "They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed, and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" That did it for Mary and Johnny, because they couldn't hold it in anymore. "UNCLE ALADDIN, WE LIKE HIM!!!" Johnny yelled. Upon realizing what he and Mary said. Mary's friends gasped. Aladdin looked stunned. "No!" he said. His shock turned to anger. He got out his sword. "I leave you in your care and this is what happens?!" Aladdin shouted. "Please, Uncle Aladdin! Have mercy!" Mary said, sobbing hysterically. "It isn't his fault!" Daisy shouted, stepping out. Aladdin got rid of his sword and turned to Daisy. "And you, Daisy! You knew all along, too?" the Arabian man demanded. "No, Daddy." Daisy said. "And, as for you, have you lost your senses? You're Hugh and Lila's daughter, and Mary and Johnny are your friends." Aladdin shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care!" Mary protested. "So help me, guys, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Aladdin threatened. Mary's friends could not take anymore of it. They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant wind bag!" Mickey shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Aladdin shouted angrily. "You heard him, you fodder!" Jenny shouted. "You're not a nice person!" Melody said. "Yeah! You only care about yourself!" Babs added. "You old jerk!" Goofy shouted. "You're worse than Medusa!" Penny added. "You are stupid, Aladdin!" Shanti said. Aladdin was furious. "THAT'S IT!!! You have pushed me too far! Mary and Johnny, you are banned from the cave until the end of your days!" Aladdin shouted. Mary and her friends gasped. Mary was very upset. "No! NO! NOOOOOO!!! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!" She yelled. "That's not fair!" Johnny shouted. Aladdin resumed singing. Aladdin: I'm still the King here! My word is law! Aladdin grabbed a telescope off one shelf and glared at it with disgust, before throwing it to the ground and stepping on it. This filth you bring here is the final straw! And push, my own niece, has come to shove! I'll make you obey till you do as I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!!! Aladdin ignited his sword. Despite Mary and Johnny's pleas, Aladdin destroyed every artifact with his sword. He then set his sights on the statue. He prepared a mighty force burst. "UNCLE ALADDIN, NO!!!" Mary shouted. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Mary and Johnny, broken by Aladdin's actions, began to cry and yelled, "How could you?!". They cried and ran away from the cave in tears. Princess Celestia saw what had happened and became absolutely furious. She showed up and confronted Aladdin with an angry look on her face. "Aladdin, how dare you destroy the statue of Jimmy Two-Shoes?!" Princess Celestia demanded to Aladdin. "You know better than to destroy artifacts that Mary and Johnny collected!" "But, Princess Celestia, I'm sorry! I can explain everything!" Aladdin protested. "I don't care! And this time, you have crossed the line!" Princess Celestia screamed. "That's it! You are in big trouble, mister! And with that, I am going to destroy you for good!" With a blast of her horn, Princess Celestia shot Aladdin in the heart and killed him permanently. Princess Celestia's anger turned to sympathy and went to find Mary and Johnny. Category:X's Statue